Memories
by jenniy04
Summary: When going through old boxes, you can get caught up in some amazing memories.


Here is my second story! i hope you enjoy it! :) and PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN! but I wish I did :(**

* * *

~Memories~

~By Jenniy04~

As I was looking through aged and flimsy cardboard boxes in the attic, I came across a small, tattered pink ribbon. I pick it up instantly. The feeling of the silk on my fingertips sends a calming effect on me. I thought I'd never see this precious ribbon again. Thinking it was tossed away with the rest of what remained of my childhood, if you could even say that. All the times that I've worn it came rushing back. The memories of wearing it with everything I did and everywhere I went. It was my contradiction compared to the way I acted. The hateful little girl I used to be. Bullying and taunting any and everyone who crossed paths with me. These beautiful memories practically consume me; memories of playing in _Gerald Field_, the halls of P.S. 118 where I had reign over the fourth grade, and last of all, but not least, a moment in the jungles of San Lorenzo that completely changed my life. '_This ribbon has sure gone through some crazy times with me._' I smile, thinking to myself.

Slowly I come back to reality and see a little blue cap that was once alongside my ribbon. I pick up the small cap, absentmindedly rubbing the brim; thinking of all the times that they came through together, the little blue hat and the tattered pink ribbon. From now to that fateful day in the rain at the age of three. The owner of this cap was the one who made that day turn out beautifully when it started out as hell. He was basically the only reason that I wore that bow so much. Just because he gave me something my family never gave me in my younger years. He showed me kindness and complimented on my bow.

"_I like your bow. It's pink like your pants." _he had said. I fell in love with him right in that moment and loved him since that day. It's upsetting that was the same week I became the brash, cynical bully. Years after, the boy in the blue cap became my personal victim. I was desperate to grab his attention, but still maintain my status as a bully. I was always calling him names and pulling pranks on the poor boy. I wanted to tell him my true feeling, but I was so scared of rejection that I couldn't think of anything else to do but torture the boy. But it was until when Sheck tried to tear down the old neighborhood, that my antics went haywire. At first I was ecstatic that Bob was going to gain a large amount of money, but I later realized that everyone was going to move, even my beloved, the boy with the blue cap. I sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen. So the last remaining days before the day of tearing down the neighborhood, I gave him and his friend information that they needed to defeat the barbarian Sheck. Undercover, of course; in order to keep my identity becoming known by the boy. It all went well, until he caught me on the roof.

"Helga!" a voice boomed up at me, breaking me from my reverie.

"I'm in the attic, be down in a second!" I call down, gathering the ribbon and cap. As I descend from the latter, I hear heavy, rapid footsteps make their way towards me. As they stop just below the latter, I hear an incessant tapping on the floor.

"What did I say about doing strenuous tasks? Especially in your condition." The voice says from behind me, sounding very frustrated. As I step to the floor, I feel a pair of hands snake around my waist, pulling me into a hug that I've still yet to get used to.

"Crimeny! I wasn't doing much, just putting some things in the attic and trying to look for those darn Fourth of July decorations. Wouldn't be thanksgiving without 'em!" I say nonchalantly, turning towards the voice while I hide the precious objects behind me. When I see his face, he is anything but amused.

"Well, you could've waited till I got home from the office and let me help you." He complains, squeezing me more tightly to him.

"Ah come off it, Football head! I could do it all by myself, so I did. What is done is done!"

He rolls his emerald eyes at me, probably thinking of what he would have to do to keep me from doing any crazy antics in the coming months. He might as well be the one three months pregnant with twins, not me.

"What is that you got there?" he says while trying to peer behind me.

"Oh just pieces of our childhood." I murmur, lifting the cap and laying it upon his head. I also raise the frayed pink ribbon into his line of sight. His eyes widen at the sight of it, a small smile starts to form on his lips. He lifts his from my waist, taking the ribbon from me and rubbing it between his long, elegant fingers.

"Turn around." He says politely. I give him a questioning look, but comply with what he asks. I feel his hands gather up my hair and he ties the ribbon into a bow. When he is done, I turn around with a loving expression on my face.

"Thank you." I whisper, practically swooning at his most recent action. He just smiles and leans his face in closer to mine. Thinking he was going to kiss me, I close my eyes and lean into him as well. At the last second, he turns towards my ear.

"I still like your bow." He murmurs, sending joyous chills up and down my spine. I pull back just enough and steal a kiss.

"I love you, Arnold." I say as I pull back.

"And I love you, Helga." He whispers to me, leaning in to give me yet another sweet kiss.


End file.
